


do it all again

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brazil Fling, M/M, haikyuu 372 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: When Hinata leaves for Japan, Oikawa reflects.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	do it all again

**Author's Note:**

> oihina is my comfort ship they are very near and dear to my heart one day i will post more oihina
> 
> day three of spiker-setter week, separation
> 
> thanks to tara for the beta read

Somehow, Hinata managed to find Tooru in Brazil, years after Karasuno defeated Seijoh just before they could get to Nationals. Something about training with beach volleyball and rediscovering himself, Tooru thinks. Either way, they managed to reconnect and since then, they’ve been close.

Tooru will never forget the time Hinata first met him in Brazil. He remembers their first kiss together, closer to the end of Hinata’s first visit, where the two had been eating lunch and suddenly, Hinata planted a kiss on Tooru’s cheek. Tooru laughed softly and kissed him on the lips. It was fun seeing Hinata’s reaction, as the two had been flirting with each other since they reconnected. Something in Tooru’s gut told him  _ this is it, this is your chance. Kiss Hinata now.  _ Although, it wasn’t completely smooth sailing.

“Oikawa-san! What was that for?” Hinata yelled, backing away from Tooru.

Tooru looked crestfallen. “Did you not want that?”

Hinata waved his arms frantically. “No! I mean, yeah! I did! You just…” He laughs nervously. “You caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Tooru said, sighing in relief. He thought that he’d been reading their interactions all wrong, and he would’ve never forgiven himself if that were the case.

Hinata put his hands on both sides of Tooru’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “Don’t worry about it.”

The two spent the rest of their afternoon walking along the beach and holding hands. Tooru and Hinata spent the rest of their time together exploring the town, caught up in each other as if they were newlyweds in their honeymoon phase.

“I want to have you all for myself,” Tooru whispered to Hinata.

Hinata smirked at him and led him by the hand to the hotel room. Neither of them slept that night.

Fast forward a few years later, and Hinata is getting ready for his audition to the MSBY Black Jackals. Tooru knows he’ll make it in, as there’s no way Hinata isn’t good enough for that. But Hinata is still nervously panicking on the phone.

“Chibi-chan,” Tooru starts because even though they’re adults and Hinata is already 172 centimeters, he still can’t let go of that nickname. “I promise, you’ll be okay, and you’ll get in.”

Hinata laughs softly and hums. “Okay, then. If you’re wrong, you owe me meat buns the next time you visit me.”

Tooru rolls his eyes, even though Hinata can’t see him. “As if I wasn’t going to get them for you in the first place, no matter the outcome.”

Hinata laughs again, this time more vibrant and cheerful. “Alright, alright. Talk to you later, bye-bye.” He hangs up the phone, and Tooru stares at the blank screen for a moment before putting it on his bedside table and pulling the covers over him.

He wants to hear Hinata’s infectious laugh forever. He doesn’t stop thinking about it as he falls asleep.

-

“I got in,” Hinata greets when Tooru picks up the phone the following morning.

Tooru can feel the tears welling in his eyes. “What position?” he asks.

“Wing-spiker,” Hinata says, suddenly raising his voice. Tooru holds the phone away from his ear temporarily.

He laughs slightly. “Congrats. I was right. Told you you’d make it in.”

“Do I still get meat buns?” Hinata asks, giggling. Tooru can only imagine Hinata’s cheery expression.

“Of course.”


End file.
